Maid-sama Survivor
by moonlight ray
Summary: The cast of Maid-sama are thrown into a game of Survivor. Vote to see who's the last character standing! Rating may change later in the story.
1. On the Island

Maid-sama Survivor

By moonlight ray

Introduction

On the Island

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS. Fujiwara Hiro does (I'm so jealous).

[A/N: Okay, so here is how this story works. It heavily relies on reviews, so listen up. This is like the Survivor show, where the cast is divided up into teams and are competing to survive. Losing team has to "vote" one member off. That member is chosen by the reviewers. Every week, you can send in one vote explaining what character you want voted off this week and why. The character with the majority votes will be removed from the island. I will write a story to go along with it, explaining how the character was voted off. The last character remaining wins! So please review; the whole story is depending on it!]

Three helicopters and one private jet landed on the soft dirt of Survivor Island. From the first helicopter emerge Ayuzawa Misaki, Usui Takumi, Hanazono Sakura, and Kaga Shizuko. From the second helicopter, Gerald Walker, Hyodou Aoi, Hyodou Satsuki, and Sakurai Kuuga. From the third, Shintani Hinata, Kanou Soutarou, Yukimara Shoichiro, and the Idiot Trio. From the private jet, Igarashi Tora and Maki Kanade appear.

"How come they get a whole jet to themselves!?" Aoi complained. The young boy had been in a bad mood ever since he had been informed that his father signed him up for this to help improve his manliness. He was also dressed his gender, which only ticked Aoi off more.

"Trust me; you don't want to share a private jet with them." Misaki whispered to him.

Aoi scowled in reply, but didn't say anything.

"Is everyone here?" a voice called.

The cast turned to see Maria Miyazono standing in front of them. She smiled brightly.

"Maria…" Usui deadpanned.

"What are you doing here?" Tora asked, speaking in his curt, gentlemanly tone.

"I'm your host, of course!3 (that's supposed to be a heart) " Maria replied. "So, shall we begin?"

Receiving no response from the contestants, Maria continued on. "Okay, so we'll first divide you all into two teams. Team A consists of Ayuzawa Misaki, Hanazono Sakrua, Hyodou Aoi, Sakurai Kuuga, Kurosaki Ryuunosuke, Kanou Soutarou, Igarashi Tora, and Gerald Walker. Team B's members are Usui Takumi, Kaga Shizuko, Hyodou Satsuki, Shintani Hinata, Yukimara Shoichiro, Shirokawa Noaya, Sarashina Ikuto, and Maki Kanade. Any questions?"

Yukimara raised his hand. "U-uh, can I not be on the same team as Usui-san?"

"What's wrong, Yukimara?" Usui teased. "I thought Master and pet should always stay together."

Yukimara was beginning to cry. "Kaichou…!"

"…Sensei, would it be possible to switch Yukimara with someone?" Misaki inquired.

"Nope!~ These teams are final." Maria said.

Yukimara was wailing uncontrollably now.

"Look on the bright side, Yukimara! You'll probably get voted off really soon so you won't have to endure this much longer!" shouted Shiroyan. Kurotatsu and Ikkun snickered.

Misaki glared at them, silencing the three idiots immediately. "What are we competing for anyways?" she questioned.

Maria pulled out her clipboard, flipping through the pages. "Oh, here it is. The winner gets to request anything from anyone in the entire cast of Maid-sama and will get it, no questions asked."

"Seriously?" Sakura asked.

Maria nodded.

Everyone was silent for a moment, each person pondering what they would ask for. Obviously, the Idiot Trio's request would be for a photo session with Misa-chan. Sakura would want to spend more time with Kuuga. Aoi would demand that his father stop criticizing his hobby, Yukimara would want to be manlier, Hinata would want something to do with Misaki, and Satsuki was already thinking of ways to promote Maid Latte. But for other characters, their requests would be more of a mystery. What would Igarashi Tora want that he couldn't already have? Shizuko seemed perfectly happy with her life. What would Kuuga ask for? Maki? Kanou? Gerald? Heck, even Misaki and Usui—the main characters—wishes weren't easy to guess.

"Alright, now follow me. I'm going to introduce you to your cabins, where you'll be staying for this period of time." Maria began walking down a dirt path, motioning for everyone to follow. Shrugging, the cast of Maid-sama did as instructed.

"What are you going to wish for, Kanou-kun?" Yukimara questioned his friend.

"For my mother to come back," Kanou replied quietly.

"Huh? Could you please repeat that? I didn't catch it."

"I'm thinking about it."

"Oh."

"Hey, Tiger-kun, why're you here? I thought it was really busy at Miyabigoaka." Gerald inquired, walking with Tora and Maki.

"Oh, I just thought I'd have a little fun." Tora said. "Take a break from all that work once in a while."

"Same," Gerald agreed, chuckling.

"There will be many interesting things going on," Maki added.

Tora laughed. "Of course,"

The group arrived at the cabins, two log structures with chipping paint and rusty-shingled roofs. "Here we are!" sang Maria as they approached. She pointed to the cabin on her left. "That one is where Team A will be staying, and"—Maria's finger shifted to the one on the right— "this one is where Team B will be housed."

"You expect us all to fit in _there_?" Kuuga's voice was interlaced with a heavy amount of doubt.

"It'll take some getting used to, but I'm sure you'll be able to work something out." Maria answered.

"W-wait," Misaki stammered, her face unusually red. "The males are just going to sleep with the females? No wall divisions or anything?"

Tora burst out laughing at the comment. He had one hand on Maki's shoulder for support, and the other was wrapped around his stomach. He was practically shaking with laughter. "Ha! You never cease to entertain me, President Ayuzawa!"

"It's only for one night." assured Maria.

"What do you mean?" Shizuko asked.

"You'll see. But for now, please get settled into your cabins. Dinner will be at 7, and be sure to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, the events shall begin."


	2. The First Challenge

Maid-sama Survivor

By moonlight ray

Chapter 1

The First Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS. Fujiwara Hiro does (I'm so jealous).

[A/N: Finally, I present you all with the long-awaited Chapter 2! Enjoy, and please continue to review and vote! Note: baka=idiot/moron, and kawaii=-cute]

The sharp, echoing vibrations of a gong woke every contestant from their sleep. Well, everyone except Misaki, who had gotten up early so she didn't have to change with the boys. Cabin A was filled with groans and annoyed complaints. "What time is it?" Kurotatsu mumbled, voice still groggy from sleepiness and holding a pillow over his ears.

"Six-thirty in the morning," replied Misaki, glancing at her watch.

"They'd better have a good reason for waking me up this early." Tora muttered under his breath, while shoving the covers off and grabbing his clothes.

"I'm with him on that one," Aoi agreed grumpily, climbing down from the bunk beds.

Gerard strode out from the shower rooms and Sakura ducked in to freshen up. Kanou was next in line, followed by Kuuga. Nobody was in a particularly happy mood. _Maybe things are going better in the other cabin, _Misaki speculated, though she heavily doubted it. After all, you can't but Usui and Yukimara in one cabin without expecting trouble…

* * *

She was right. In Cabin B, things weren't going much better. But with Satsuki, Hinata, and two of the three idiots present, the mood was a good deal brighter than in Cabin A. Still, the standard grumbling could be heard.

Everyone arrived down at the beach where they found Maria waiting for them. Parked behind her were two helicopters. "Are they sending us back?" Shiroyan whispered.

"I don't know," said Ikkun.

But it was Yukimara who actually voiced the question. "U-uh, sensei, is someone leaving the island already?"

"Oh, don't listen to those three baka, Yukimara." Misaki assured him. "You're not getting voted off."

"Yet." Usui added, smirking.

"Shut up, you're not exactly helping here!"

"But it's true…"

"Look, you're making him cry!"

"I don't care,"

"USUI!"

"…about anyone other than you."

Misaki's face flushed, and she looked away, refusing to meet Usui's gaze. "Yeah, I know." she murmured. "But you should still choose your words carefully and be more considerate of others."

"So what's with the aircraft, hmm?" Kuuga demanded, getting back on topic.

"Oh, it's for your first challenge." Maria explained. "These helicopters will drop your groups off on opposite sides of the desert area. You will find backpacks containing everything you'll need to survive for the day in there. The objective is for your group to trek through a new environment and make it to that beach house first." She pointed to a glass and wood structure on a cliff to their left. "The first group that arrives may stay there for the night, and the losing team will have to spend the night camping out in the forest and the next morning, they'll have to send off a team member, one that was voted off the previous night. 3 (That's supposed to be a heart)"

"Hold on a second there," objected Shiroyan. "How exactly are you gonna make sure that we make it back?"

"What if one of us gets bitten by a poisonous snake?" Kurotatsu chimed in.

"Or is attacked by a wild coyote?" suggested Ikkun.

"Or… or gets lost in oblivion, with no way back!?" Shiroyan wailed.

Various scenarios appeared above the trio's heads, showing all the worst cases that could take place.

"It's the desert," Aoi pointed out bluntly. "The worst that can happen is that you'll run out of water and die of thirst."

"What if we get lost?" asked Kurotatsu.

"There's map and compass in the backpacks for each of the groups." Maria answered.

"How about if we get fooled by a mirage and are cut off from the people with the maps!?" Ikkun opposed.

"Oh, just shut up and get in there already! The longer we take to begin this stupid task, the longer it'll take for us to complete it." Tora snapped.

Naturally, instinct kicked in for the idiot trio just in time, and they rushed onto the helicopters without another word. "Are all school presidents so _scary_…?" Kuuga mused, as he too climbed into the helicopter.

"Misaki's not scary," Sakura said, also getting onto the aircraft. "And I think Igarashi-kaichou is quite the gentleman."

"I'll say," came the sarcastic response. Soon, everyone had boarded their helicopter and the challenge officially commenced.

* * *

{Scene change to private room with Aoi sitting in an armchair, speaking to camera}

"This is pathetic. The only reason I'm still here is because of the reward. If it wasn't for that, I'd be outta here by now." Aoi rolled his eyes. "Well, at least I'm not teamed up with those three morons. And Misaki-chi's pretty good at these things. For once, she can put her unfeminine self to use. Because once I get the prize, it's a kawaii-filled life for me! I'm not going down without a fight, and this time, my father isn't here to stop me!"

* * *

Misaki jumped off the end of the rope ladder, landing on the sand with a _thud_. She looked up just in time to see the helicopter retract the ladder and leave. "Is everyone here?" she inquired, scanning the other contestants before her. She had jumped last because she wanted to ensure that everyone else had landed safely first. "Okay, good. We're all present. Do we have all the supplies?"

"Five backpacks, fully stocked." Sakura chirped.

"Perfect. Alright, grab a bag and get hiking. Someone, get out the map and compass. If you get tired of carrying a bag after a while, give it to someone who isn't carrying one. We've got no time to waste. Let's go." Misaki instructed. She picked up the heaviest-looking bag, swung it onto her shoulders, and waited for everyone else to do the same. In the end, everyone was carrying bag except for Igarashi Tora and Gerard Walker. Misaki sighed. _Figures._

"I've got the map and compass!" declared Kurotatsu, waving them in the air.

"Hand them to Igarashi-kaichou. He should be able to direct us onto the correct path."

"Any reason you're asking me in particular?" Tora questioned, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Well, you live in a giant mansion, and Miyabigoaka is six times the size of Seika."

"So?"

"If can find your way around there, you should be good at reading maps, right?"

Nobody spoke for a moment. All eyes were on Tora, as amusement and consideration weighted themselves on his face. Finally, he spoke. "Then why don't you ask Gerard-san? His castle is larger than my mansion in comparison."

Everyone turned to stare at Gerard. He held up his hands defensively, as if saying, _Don't look at me! _

"One of you, just read the map!" Misaki exclaimed, exasperated.

Tora shrugged and took the map and compass from Kurotatsu. "Alright, then, this way." He began to walk, and everyone else proceeded after him.

* * *

"I'm hungry; who has the food?" Shintani complained. Team B had been walking for a couple minutes now, and the heavy bags combined with the unbearable heat of the plain desert area were getting to them.

"I do, but you're not getting any of it yet." Satsuki sang, playfully wagging her index finger at the teen. "We need to save it, because that's all we have for the whole day."

"We're going in the wrong direction," Shizuko suddenly piped up. She let out a nervous laugh and turned the map right-side up. "We are supposed to be heading that way."

Shiroyan and Ikkun groaned. "How come you didn't find out sooner!?" shouted Ikkun, upset at having walked all this way for nothing.

"Can't we at least have some water? I'm parched." Shiroyan offered.

"Who has the bag with the water pouches?" Usui asked.

Maki held up one of the seven circular water capsules, one for each of them. "There's also a larger container at the bottom, for cooking the food. The water in there isn't purified, so please don't drink from it."

The water capsule was passed around and everyone took a sip. The cool liquid was soothing to their dry lips, and it was refreshing to their bodies. Once all the team members had a drink, the water capsule was handed back to Maki, to store in the shade of the backpack so it would remain at a colder temperature than their surroundings for the next time they would need it.

"Let's continue on, then." Shizuko said, leading the way.

"H-hey… wait for me!" Yukimara yelled, struggling to get up. He didn't want to be left behind, as seeing he was the slowest among his group members.

* * *

{Scene change to private room with Shiroyan sitting in an armchair, wailing at camera}

"It's so hot out here! Why am I separated from Kurotatsu and Misa-chan!? It's not faaaaiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrr!" The room starts to flood with the amount of tears Shiroyan is shedding, but he doesn't notice. "We're never going to make it before the other team! They've got Misa-chan! And it's also blamed on Kaga-san! She'd been leading us the wrong way for a whole seven minutes! We could've gotten much farther if not for her big mistake!"

A dark aura appears over Shiroyan's head as he kneels on the ground, defeated. "I'm never going to get that photo shot with Misa-chan now…"

* * *

Two more hours into the day, Team A had decided to stop and have a rest. Breakfast had been served on the helicopter ride, but that now seemed like such a long time ago. Almost everyone's stomach was growling from hunger and their throats all sore from lack of water. "Is it time for lunch?" Aoi questioned wearily.

"It's eight thirty-seven," Misaki informed him, reading her watch. "Still a while before we can eat."

"Can I have some water?" Sakura asked.

Kurotatsu passed the capsule to her, after taking a sip for himself. Sakura drank gratefully, letting the moisture of the water soothe her aching throat. But it only seemed to burn more once she screwed the lid of the capsule closed once again and handed it silently back to Kanou, who was carrying the bag filled with the other water capsules.

"Hey, isn't that a helicopter up there?" Misaki pointed towards the clear blue sky, where a faint silhouette of a rescue copter was just visible. The familiar whirring of the propellers told the contestants that it wasn't just their imagination.

Sakura jumped up excitedly. "We're saved!"

"Hand me a mirror." Tora instructed, holding an empty palm towards Sakura. "I'll signal it down."

"Wait—isn't this cheating?" Kanou objected.

"Who cares?" Aoi retorted, practically glowing from the knowledge that he wouldn't need to bear this stupid desert any longer. "No one ever said we couldn't do this."

Tora was already angling the small compact mirror Sakura had handed him a moment ago in just the right position to catch a ray of sunlight, reflecting it up where the helicopter pilot would hopefully be able to see. About a minute later, the aircraft was already lowering in altitude, a voice through a megaphone was saying, "Don't panic. We're here to rescue you."

Cheers erupted through Team A's members as one by one, they grabbed hold of the rope ladder thrown down from the rescue copter and started to climb. Soon, everyone was on their route back to the beach house, on their way to victory.

* * *

"We made it!" Satsuki cheered, approaching the beach house.

"Could it be that we won!?" Ikkun gasped.

"Maybe. Let's go inside and see!" Shintani rushed into the beach house, only to find Team A's members there waiting for them, all lounging in or around the Jacuzzi, sporting new swimsuits (courtesy of the special beach house wardrobe).

"B-but how'd you get here before us?!" Shiroyan exclaimed.

"We had help," Tora said, smirking and sipping from a reddish-orange cocktail.

"A rescue copter delivered us." Sakura clarified.

"That's not fair! We had to hike all this way while they just called a helicopter! Isn't that cheating!?" Shiroyan opposed.

"Not at all," Maria waved her hand dismissively. "It wasn't in the rules, so it's still fair game."

"Oh, well," Yukimara shrugged. "A beach house isn't that good, right?"

A dark aura surrounded Yukimara as his group members ganged up on him. "Not that good?" hissed Shiroyan.

"It's got a Jacuzzi, a balcony overlooking the seas, water beds, and exclusive closet selections!" Ikkun added.

"Not to mention gourmet dinners every night!" Satsuki said.

"With top-quality service, of course." Maki agreed.

"And we have to camp out in the forest, with lots of wild animals such as snakes, and tigers, and poisonous spiders, all lurking around the corner…" Usui taunted.

Yukiamra began to squirm. "Okay, okay… maybe it _is _that good."

"Speaking of which," Maria cut in, to Yukimara's relief. "Here's your camping supplies! Good luck, and don't forget—tomorrow morning, you'll have to vote one team member off!" She handed them two tents with their setup supplies, sleeping bags, and pillows. "Happy camping! 3 (Again, that's supposed to be a heart)"

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp, when the sky was almost completely dark, Team B was called out for the voting while Team A hung out in the beach house, enjoying a plentiful BBQ dinner under the stars. They arrived at the beach to find a campsite set just a few meters away from the moonlit sea. Mild waves crashed against the shores in a steady beat, the only sounds penetrating the otherwise silent evening. Occasionally, the happy chatter of conversation from Team A out on the balcony could be heard.

"I'm so jealous, Ikkun." Shiroyan told his friend.

"Why is Kurotatsu the lucky one?" Ikkun sulked, envy welling up inside of him. Their black-haired friend got to live in an awesome and hip beach house, hang out with Misa-chan, and feast on BBQ that night while they had to sleep in the jungle, without Misa-chan, and eat a normal dinner. It just wasn't fair.

The only person who appeared to be enjoying themselves was Usui, who was telling Yukimara all about the scary things that prance around in the jungle at night. Even Satsuki was a little distraught than usual. Hinata was sniffing the air with a longing expression, probably picking up on the scent of the outdoor meal carried over by the soft breeze.

Maria beckoned the group to join her seated around the campfire. The glowing embers from the flame lit up her face eerily. Once all the contestants were seated, the host began to speak. "Here is how to voting will work: I am going to give each of you a pen and ballot. On it, you'll write the name of one member you want to leave the island. When you have finished, place it in that tikki. You can say a comment, or just put it in. When all the ballots have been collected, I'll tally up the votes and the person with the majority of votes will have to leave the next morning."

Everyone nodded without saying a word. They seemed to all sense the seriousness of this event. The ballots were filled out and handed in, one by one. Nobody bothered with a comment. Maria flipped through them, then announced, "It appears that Kaga Shizuko is to be removed from the island."

No one was particularly surprised. She was, after all, one of the reasons that they had lost the challenge. It was because of Shizuko's mistake that they had wasted a few moments of valuable time. Though Team A's helicopter lift wasn't Shizuko's fault, they might have at least stood a chance if it hadn't been for that one slip-up.

"We will see you off tomorrow morning then, Kaga-san." Maria informed her. "You may all return to your tents now. Sleep well; the second challenge begins tomorrow as well."


	3. Stupid Usui and His Cooking Skills!

Maid-sama Survivor

By moonlight ray

Chapter 2

Stupid Usui and His Cooking Skills!

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS. Fujiwara Hiro does (I'm so jealous).

[A/N: Man, this was a LONG chapter… If you're wondering why these updates are so slow it's mostly due to two reasons: schoolwork, and the fact that I give readers a week to vote before starting on the next chapter. Also, there's the occasional writer's block. I know, it's a long time to wait, and I apologize for that. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, who keep this story going, and I hope that you will all keep voting. Enjoy!

Oh, and just a quick side note: If any of you are wondering—though I doubt that you are—this story won't be heavily focused on only Usui and Misaki. I only put them as the main characters for Maid-sama Survivor because I had a feeling that they'd be the last two on the island. ;) ]

"Friggin' gong," Tora mumbled, once again woken by the echoing clashes. "What now?"

"I swear I'm gonna destroy that thing sooner or later," Kuuga agreed.

"Can't they think of a more pleasant way to wake us up?" Aoi groaned, palms pressed against his ears. He could practically feel his whole body vibrating with the sound.

In the luxurious beach house, everyone had their own private bedrooms, but the males' rooms were all connected through a shared bathroom, and the females' were connected to each other through a separate bathroom. There was also an intercom system implanted in each sleeping quarter so everyone could communicate from their rooms.

"Wha timezit?" Kurotatsu slurred, still half asleep.

"Six," Kanou's voice responded.

"I call the bathroom first," Gerard said.

"Hey, you can't do that!" objected Aoi.

"Actually, I'm already at the door." Kuuga told them.

"Hold on a sec, you!" shouted Kurotatsu, suddenly wide awake.

"No fighting!" Misaki warned.

"Easy for you to say, Ayuzawa-kaichou." Tora remarked smoothly. "Only two people are sharing your bathroom."

"Ah! Misaki! I think I dropped my earring down the sink!" Sakura screamed.

"HA?!"

Kanou heaved a heavy sigh and decided that it was better not to join in the fight.

* * *

"Rise up and early!" sang Satsuki, poking her head into the other tents. "It's time for the next challenge!"

"I was just about to fall asleep…" Yukimara sighed, sitting up in his sleeping bag.

"Eh? You didn't sleep all night?" asked Shiroyan.

"It's because I was keeping guard,"

"For what?" Ikkun inquired.

"Usui-san said that there were poisonous snakes out in the jungle and that I should keep guard to make sure they didn't attack the campsite."

"If Misaki-chan were here, I bet she'd be scolding you by now." Shintani whispered at Usui.

"Sure, Sanshita-kun." came the breezy reply.

"Don't call me that! My name is Shintani Hinata! SHINTANI HINATA! Not Sanshita, for the millionth time!"

"Whatever you say, Ichiryuu-kun."

"Cut it out already!"

* * *

After a quick breakfast and a farewell to Shizuko, who left in a small helicopter, Maria announced the next challenge. "This next event is a team-building exercise. You will all have to work together to get the task accomplished. Here's what you have to do: pick any area on the island, and use the natural vegetation there to prepare the best dish you can."

"Why'd you have to wake us up so early just for that? That challenge isn't going to take up a whole day like the last one." Shiroyan complained.

"But I figured that you'd want time for your sunset cruise 3 (It's supposed to be a heart)" Maria replied.

"CRUISE!?" the contestants echoed.

"Yep~" confirmed Maria. "Both teams will get to go on a cruise on the sea during sunset hours."

"Then there's no punishment for the losing team?" Usui asked, with mock disappointment.

"I wasn't finished…" said Maria. "Both teams will get to go on a cruise, but the losing team will go dressed as maids and butlers!"

"HA?!" Everyone turned towards Misaki, who was looking nauseous.

"Misaki-chan, are you okay?" Sakura inquired, being the one of the few people there who didn't know Misaki's secret.

Tora was snickering quietly, the Idiot Trio were all chibi, thinking about Misa-chan, and everyone else who knew about Misaki's job exchanged knowing looks. Kanou, Yukimara, Kuuga, and Sakura all glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I'm fine, Sakura." Misaki responded, hoping she sounded convincing. Of all things, it was just her luck that the punishment was maid-related. "We'd better win this one."

"Glad to see everyone's fighting spirit up! Let's begin!" Maria cheered.

* * *

{Scene change to private room with Misaki sitting in an armchair, speaking to camera with a despaired aura in the background}

"Maid outfits…" she mumbled, holding her head in her hands. "Of all the things it could have been, it had to be maids. I am so screwed… this is a cooking challenge, too. Ugh…"

"It's alright, Misa-chan." Usui assured, appearing out from nowhere and playfully patting her on the head. "They won't find out about your job."

"U-usui! When did you pop up!?" Misaki jumped up, a blush colouring her entire face. "A-and we won't lose! Not to you! Ha ha ha… now go back to where you came from, you perverted alien stalker! This is my personal commentary!"

Usui sulks, bringing up the puppy dog eyes. "Aw, but I was just trying to help… Why are you so cold, Misa-chan?"

Misaki looks to the camera, then back at Usui. She covers the screen with one hand. A lot of commotion and hushed conversation ensues, and when Misaki removes her hand from the camera lens, the room is a mess and Usui is slinking away. Misaki is breathing heavily, trying to cover up for what just happened. "Um, anyways, we'll all try hard in this challenge! Stay tuned, minna-san (everyone)!"

* * *

"No! That's poisonous, Yukimara-kun." Shintani warned.

"Hm? It is?" Yukimara froze, drawing his hand away from the plant before him.

"He's right. That's poison oak." Maki said. "I would advise that you don't touch it."

"I got pushed into one of those once. It gave me a nasty rash for a whole month. After that, Grandpa taught me what plants to stay away from in forests." Shintani told him.

Yukimara let out a nervous laugh. "I think I'd better help out with the cooking of the dish rather than collecting."

"Usui-kun's over that way, in the small clearing," Satsuki told him. "Here, I'll come with you."

Ikkun picked another tiny berry from the bush he was kneeling in front of. He passed the handful to Shiroyan, who placed them into a small basket. Suddenly, a quick flash of movement crossed the line of his vision. It took a moment for the image to register, and when it did, Ikkun hopped up in surprise. "Shiroyan! That was a rare rhinoceros beetle! Quick, after it!"

Without waiting for his friend's response, Ikkun dashed off ahead to try and catch the insect. "H-hey, Ikkun, wait for me!"

"O-oi! Where are you two going!?" Shintani yelled. He watched the two idiots run off, unsure whether or not to chase after them. Maki didn't seem to notice, or particularly care, that two of their team members had just dashed off into an unknown forest and was steadily continuing his herb-picking. Deciding that he should probably go and tell the others, Shintani managed to uproot his frozen feet and run towards the clearing. _Those two baka… they really owe me for this._

* * *

An awkward atmosphere lingered among the members of Team A. Misaki was the only one trying to make eye contact and break the heavy silence, but she was afraid that if she spoke too soon, she would make the already tight atmosphere even more awkward. She sighed quietly. Why, at a time like this, was it that Usui was on the opposing team? The one time—okay, one of the many times—she needed to rely on him, wasn't he there?

Their group had just chosen a vegetation-rich area, in between the forest and seashore zones, that supplied them with a variety of plants to choose from. But the problem was that no one really knew how to cook. And even if a few members had a bit of experience, Team B had Usui and the heir to the Maki Dining Group. They'd already lost this challenge without actually competing.

Misaki hated to think of it like that. Finally, she snapped. "So, is anyone here a good cook?"

"Uh, I've only done a bit of baking with my onee-chan (older sister). You know, just cookies and the like." Sakura volunteered.

"What about you?" Kuuga asked Misaki. "Girls are supposed to be better at this kind of stuff."

"Heh heh…" Misaki looked away. She could picture Usui's face already, at that time in his apartment, "I'm shocked… that there's a way of cooking that completely annihilates the food flavour!"

"Kaichou is not exactly like the other girls," Kanou said.

"That's one way of putting it," Tora muttered, a sly, amused smirk crossing his face.

Misaki could only nod meekly, unsure whether to thank them or deck them.

"I don't suppose you rich people have had some kind of special training in this?" Aoi questioned. "Because you guys seem to have lots of knowledge in useless stuff and it only makes sense to learn essential tasks first."

"Aoi-chan!" Misaki scolded, but he just brushed her off. _So this is how the manager feels…_

"Oh? Is that so?" A dark, ominous aura began emerging from behind Tora, though his expression remained polite and curt. "Then it would only make sense that poor people would just know the essentials for survival, right? According your stereotypes."

Despite all the warning looks he was receiving, Aoi replied, "Hey, it's a totally benign question. But if your temper's that short, I can just ask the other guy—"

"You didn't let me finish." Tora's tone was smooth and polished in such a way that if you didn't understand Japanese, you'd think he was giving a compliment. "We, unfortunately, are not trained for this type of work. We have servants to take care of those things."

"Of course you do. See, this is what I mean by—" Aoi was cut off by Misaki clapping a hand over his mouth.

"I don't like this guy any more than you do," she whispered. "But right now, we're on the same team and you'll need to put up with him."

"Mmm mmnm mnnm," Aoi tried to speak through the hand over his mouth.

"Just try not to get into a fight with anyone, okay?"

Aoi nodded grudgingly.

"Thanks, Aoi-chan." Misaki withdrew her hand. Then, turning toward everyone else, she offered, "How about we all go and collect the supplies, then meet up after about half an hour to decide what to cook?"

"But don't we need to know what we're cooking in order to gather supplies?" asked Kurotatsu.

"Do you have a better idea?" Misaki looked at him pointedly.

"Ugh, I'm tired of sitting around. Let's just go already." Kuuga said, voice dripping with annoyance.

The group of contestants disbanded, leaving Misaki to wonder just how much they'd lose by to the opposing team.

* * *

"Time's up, minna-san (everyone)!" Maria's voice sounded through a PA system. "Bring your dishes down to the beach and we'll decide on the winners!"

"They have a _PA system _here, and yet they choose to wake us up with a stupid gong!?" Aoi complained.

"I thought it was broken, so they didn't use it." Kanou stated.

"You knew it was there?" Kurotatsu asked.

Kanou shrugged. "I noticed some megaphones on poles around the island."

"Did you also notice where the complaint box is?" inquired Kuuga.

Kanou glanced at the musician, wondering if he was being sarcastic. "Um, no."

Kuuga rolled his eyes, mumbling something inaudible under his breath.

Team B joined up with the members of Team A. "…run off into an ominous unknown jungle?! What were you thinking?" Shintani was scolding Shiroyan and Ikkun, both of who were looking partly disappointed, partly ashamed, and partly pissed.

"We were so close to capturing it! Why did you have to come and scare it off!?" Ikkun shot back.

"Ingrates," Usui chimed in. "Perhaps we should've just left you there, lost in the midst of a scary jungle."

"We're not Yukimara here! We don't buy that one bit, right, Ikkun?" Shiroyan retorted.

Ikkun nodded stubbornly in agreement.

"Eh? Lost in a jungle?" Kurotatsu questioned. "You guys went on an adventure without me?"

"More like a _mis_adventure." Shintani said.

"Thanks to you," Shiroyan and Ikkun pouted.

"Usui-kun? I thought you were bringing in the dish…?" Satsuki piped up.

"Ah, I let Yukimara do that. He said something about not wanting to be left behind." Usui replied.

"Kaichou handed in our dish," Kurotatsu added.

"Which kaichou?" Ikkun inquired.

"Huh? Which—? Oh, yeah, that Miyabigoaka guy is also the student council president. I meant Misa-chan, duh."

"Then why didn't you just say so, Kurotatsu?" Shiroyan demanded, exasperated.

"Baka (idiot)! We promised to keep Misa-chan's secret, and calling her Misa-chan will raise suspicions!" chastised Kurotatsu, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Oh, right."

* * *

Upon arriving at the beach, the contestants were met with Maria waiting for them. The area was mostly empty, and only a few torch-holders dotted the shore. The sky was just starting to change colour, a few streaks of orange mingling into the blue, like a new layer of Play Dough being pushed onto another. The air was beginning to thicken and cool, but the heat of the day still lingered. A small group of gulls squawked faintly, as they flew above the outstretched sea, occasionally diving down to catch a couple of fish.

"Um, Maria-sensei? Where is…?" Sakura began. She didn't need to finish—everyone was thinking the same thing.

Maria just smiled, reassuringly with a hint of mystery, and spoke in a low, hushed tone. "Follow me."

She spun on her heel and moved inland. The rest of the cast shot each other questioning glances, but complied.

* * *

{Scene change to private room with Kurotatsu sitting in an armchair, speaking to camera}

"Maria-chan's acting all creepy, and Shiroyan and Ikkun are too." Kurotatsu glances paranoidly around the room, then turns back to camera. "Is this island cursed? Maybe they're all getting possessed!?" Kurotatsu is now really on edge, hunched over and whispering, "I'm having second thoughts on this competition. I should leave before it's too late… but how can I take Shiroyan and Ikkun with me, if they've been possessed?! And what about Misa-chan? I can't abandon them, to this horrible fate of—"

Shiroyan and Ikkun slam open the door and burst in. Kurotatsu's eyes widen, "Oh no! Now they're going to take m—"

Shiroyan lays a hand on Kurotatsu's shoulder. Kurotatsu flips out, starting a fight. Ikkun steps in front of the camera lens, laughing sheepishly. "Eh heh heh… don't mind him. Kurotatsu's been reading a lot of horror stories lately. Apparently, next to porn, that's his second resort." Ikkun leans in, murmuring, "He really is just an erotic moron, isn't he?"

"No! You can't take me! Give back my friends!" Kurotatsu shouts in the background.

Shiroyan's head pops up. "Turn it off, Ikkun, turn it off!"

Kurotatsu whips a punch at him, and Shiroyan ducks back into the fight.

"Uh…" Ikkun glances back at the camera. "So, that's it. We'll get back to you when we're able to convince our crazed friend that we're not possessed." Then the screen fades to black.

* * *

They arrived at a cave, slightly elevated from the seashore, ancient stairs carved into the rock. Maria lead them inside, where torches lit the dark walls. An altar, made completely from intricately carved rock, was placed at a dead end not far into the cave. The altar was set with two candles and each group's dish. Misaki and Yukimara stood on either side of it.

"This is kinda creepy…" Shiroyan murmured. Ikkun and Kurotatsu nodded.

"What's up with this kind of setting?" Kuuga spoke up.

"It's just for tasting the food," Maria answered. "The beach wouldn't really be the best place for that."

When nobody said anything more, Maria proceeded to make a grand deal of tasting and judging the dishes. Team A had eventually, after much arguing, decided on making grilled shrimp and pineapple skewers. They were provided with the grill and skewer sticks, but had to catch the shrimps themselves. Kuuga and Gerard ended up doing the cooking, cutting, and putting the food onto the sticks, because they both refused to do the fishing. Misaki, Kanou, and Kurotatsu caught the shrimp while everyone else went off in search for pineapples. Maria finished a single skewer, then declared, "Three point seven out of five."

She moved on to Team B's dish, smoked salmon with assorted berries on the side, lightly seasoned with herbs. She took one bite, cast the other team a sympathetic glance, and announced, "Five out of five."

_Stupid Usui and his cooking skills! _Misaki silently grumbled. Of course, she wasn't expecting anything less, but… "Hey!" Something soft hit her face, and she fumbled to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Here are your outfits," Maria instructed. "You are expected to wear it for the entire cruise. Of course, whether or not you decide to act like a maid or butler is up to you. But all contestants of Team A are required to wear the clothes."

"So where's the cruise ship?" asked Satsuki, excited. "It's going to be so much fun!"

"Come with me," said Maria, removing a torch from the cave wall. As she did, a secret door slid up, revealing a hidden passage. Maria led the way, holding up the torch for light. The contestants trailed after her, entering the tunnel in single file.

It wasn't a long walk, but the almost pitch black lighting made it seem like hours had passed before they exited the passage. Their only source of light came from the torch, a flickering orange-red flame off in the distance. At the end of the tunnel, Maria placed the torch into a stand on the wall, and a rock door slid open. They stepped out onto the beach.

By then, the sky was a canvas of oranges, yellows, and reds. The air was chilly, with an occasional breeze, and stronger tides were washing onto shore at a steady beat. The sun was disappearing off the horizon, the remaining stray gulls going along with it.

Maria walked all the way to the edge of the beach zone, where it just began melting into the desert area. A white boat was tied to a coconut tree there, big enough for about twenty people. Maria cleared her throat, snapping a few contestants from their amazed admiring of the ship. She held up a metal key. After explaining how to operate it, she handed it to Team A, asking them to choose someone to steer the ship. Then, after they had done that, she said for them to go change into their outfits.

"Where exactly are we supposed to do that?" Kuuga questioned, voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Your beach house," Maria replied. "But the captain doesn't have to change."

"Then I'll be the captain," Misaki volunteered, trying not to act too eager.

"The captain's usually male, you know," Usui informed her, grinning in a way that said he was enjoying himself.

"Sorry, Ayuzawa-san, but Takumi's right." Maria agreed.

"I'll do it," Kuuga said, acting as if bored out of his mind. But it was obvious that he was glad to have an opportunity to escape the butler outfit.

"Great~" Maria chirped happily. "Everyone else has twenty minutes to get changed. Meet back here as soon as you're finished!"

* * *

Sakura bounded to the bow of the ship, leaning out as far as she dared, feeling the soft whispers of wind kiss her cheek. She giggled in delight. "Come on, Misaki! Come feel this, it's great!" she called.

Misaki didn't hear her. She was too busy sparring it off with Usui, who had just made a teasing comment about her maid outfit.

Aside from Misaki, everyone else seemed fine with being dressed as butlers and maids. Aoi still preferred the maid costume, but ever since his voice changed, he couldn't cross-dress anymore and just went along with dressing as a butler. Kanou didn't look like the clothes bothered him, and Kurotatsu was too busy fawning over Misa-chan with his friends. Tora and Gerard weren't overly happy, since they were used to being the ones ordering around the servants and not being ordered around, but like Maria said, whether or not you acted like a butler or maid was up to you.

Back on the main deck, all the members of Team B were seated around a table, chatting away happily. Sometime throughout the cruise, Usui managed to slip away with Misaki unnoticed. Of course, when Satsuki noticed both of them missing, she couldn't help the flowers of moe that were blooming all around her, but kept quiet when her nephew asked what was so interesting.

The beauty and tranquility of the sunset seemed to have a relaxing effect on everyone, and eventually, when the sky was almost completely dark and the cruise ended, everyone had to admit they were disappointed. As they boarded off the ship, Maria appeared and told the members of Team A to wait.

The contestants' stomachs filled with dread. They knew why she held them back—it was time to vote off a team member. Maria had led them back towards the center of the beach, where a campfire scene was set up, like it had been with Team B's voting. She quickly explained the process, and let them get to it.

"No hard feelings, right?" Tora said, as he dropped his ballot in.

"Sorry, but you haven't been very helpful," Sakura spoke to the camera, placing her ballot inside the tikki where they were being collected.

Kanou didn't make any comment as he dropped off his ballot. Neither did Misaki.

"Good riddance," Aoi grumbled as he put in his vote.

Gerard just smiled at the camera as he entered his ballot.

"Hmph," Kuuga tossed his vote into the tikki.

"I just picked a random person." Kurotatsu shrugged.

Finally, after all the ballots had been counted, Maria's brows shot up in surprise. "Well, Gerard, it looks like you'll be leaving tomorrow." She didn't tell him that six out of the eight votes wanted him off. Aoi had voted for Tora, and Gerard obviously hadn't voted himself off. "Well, everyone, you can all head back now. Tomorrow's challenge should be the hardest yet for some of you…"


	4. Probably the Least-liked Challenge Yet!

Maid-sama Survivor

By moonlight ray

Chapter 3

Probably the Least-liked Challenge Yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS. Fujiwara Hiro does (I'm so jealous).

[A/N: Thank you everyone for your continued support. I may have been a bit harsh, and I apologize. But as I'm sure many of you already know, this story's foundation is made up of reviews. If you don't vote, I can't know who to remove from the island next chapter. So many thanks to those who have supported this story—I love you guys! :D]

"Did I sleep through the gong…?" Kurotatsu's voice asked, yawning. "Or did I, somehow, wake up early?"

"They didn't ring it yet," Aoi replied through the intercom.

"Really?" Kuuga joined the conversation. "Guess they finally understood how annoying that thing was."

"What's the time?" Kurotatsu inquired.

"Seven-forty," Misaki replied.

"They let us sleep in," Kanou remarked.

"Luckily for them," Kuuga grunted. "Any more of that blasted gong and I—"

He was cut off with a loud, long beep, then a voice over the PA, "Ah, sorry. Contestants, please hurry down to the beach as soon as possible. We were supposed to wake you at seven, but the gong was missing. Repeat: contestants, please make your way down to the beach ASAP. We need to get started soon to make up for the lost time." The PA clicked off.

"Huh," Sakura commented. "That's strange. Why would the gong be missing?"

"Good riddance, I'd say." Kuuga responded. "If it hadn't gone missing, I would've destroyed it sooner or later."

"Hey, where's Igarashi?" Aoi asked.

Silence.

"_Hello?"_

Still nothing, and everyone drew the same conclusion. "He didn't…"

* * *

By the time everyone was assembled down at the beach, Tora had rejoined the rest as they bid Gerard farewell. The helicopter carried him out of sight only moments later. Maria turned to the remaining contestants. "So is everyone prepared for this next challenge?" She was answered with an array of "Sure," and "Yeah!" and shrugs of indifference. "Right this way, then,"

Maria a plastic picnic table set up in the middle of the sandy shore. On it was placed a giant wheel, laid out flat on the table, and every division contained a white bowl. Each bowl was labeled.

"What is this?" questioned Shintani.

"Your next challenge," Maria said. "I think you would like this one."

"What about the rest of us?" Ikkun piped up.

Maria laughed nervously. "We'll have to see about that. This is how the challenge goes: every team sends one member at a time to spin the wheel. Whatever food it lands on, you'll have to eat a piece of it. Fully swallow and it doesn't count if you spit it out. The first team to have a refusing contestant loses. Any questions?"

Yukimara nervously put up his hand. "A-ano (u-um), exactly what kind of food are we talking about?"

"You don't want to know," Sakura advised, reading a few of the labels and already feeling sick.

"What's the penalty for losing?" Misaki wondered, hoping it wasn't maid-related like last time.

"A large bucket of mud will be dumped on the losing team," Maria announced. She looked around, seeing no more questions. "Alright, then let's begin."

Team A went first. Misaki spun dog food, ate it, and moved on. Next, Shintani spun a live cockroach, and swallowed it without difficulty. He shrugged off the weird looks he was receiving. "What?" Then, Aoi's spin landed on snake meat. He made a face, but managed to swallow it. Shiroyan came next, forcing a piece of road kill down his throat. He retched, but managed to not throw up. Kuuga spun and got lucky—Christmas fruit cake. He had no trouble with it at all. Satsuki didn't like the taste of the roasted tarantula her spin landed on; she was _this close _to refusing it. Tora's spin resulted in the live cockroach, and it took every ounce of his acting skill not to show his disgust. Usui spun the dog food, and gulped down a spoonful, all the while showing no emotion whatsoever. Sakura nervously took her turn, whimpering as she choked down the roasted spider. Ikkun gagged at his spin—snake meat—but ate it regardless. Yukimara struggled to get a goat eyeball down his throat, and eventually succeeded. Kurotatsu, though, was the one who snapped.

He spun the worst deal of all: horse brain. Kurotatsu took one look inside the bowl and had to fight down an immense wave of nausea. "No," he stated firmly. "I'm _not _eating that."

"Then it's decided~" Maria chirped. "Team A, please come with me."

Kurotatsu shrunk back against all the glares being shot at him. If all their eyes were lasers, Kurotatsu was more than sure that he'd be dead by now. "Would _you _eat horse brain?" he tried to defend himself.

"We endured through it," Misaki retorted. "And one refusal from you washed all our perseverance down the drain."

"And at least we've got the grace to refrain from strangling you right now," Tora added coolly, "You should be thankful."

Kurotatsu gulped, seeing the warning signs of "demon president" coming from both Student Council presidents and not liking it one bit. "G-gomen (S-sorry)," he apologized, holding his palms out in surrender. To his relief, the "demon president" auras disappeared.

All the Team A members filed onto a small metal platform with a large bucket hovering over it. "Ready?" Maria glanced at them.

"Might as well get it over with," Aoi muttered.

"3…2…" Maria tugged gently on the rope, tipping the bucket ever so slowly. "…1!"

The bucket toppled over; spilling thick, rich mud all over the members of Team A. Almost everyone put their arms over their heads, crouching down. After the bucket was empty, they stood up. Aoi scrunched up his nose. His clothes were a _disgusting mess. _And not just him—everyone on his team was caked in at least a centimeter of mud.

"Ew," Sakura pouted, attempting shake the mud off her arms.

"Can we at least go and change before we do the voting off?" requested Kuuga, disgust written all over his face.

"Actually," Maria began. "We're not finished yet. We still have one more challenge."

"_Two_ challenges in one day!?" exclaimed Aoi. "You can't possibly expect us to participate in anything while wearing this… _muck." _

"It won't be anything excruciating," Maria assured him. "And I never said you couldn't change. Just be back within twenty minutes."


	5. How Well Do You Know Your Friends?

Maid-sama Survivor

By moonlight ray

Chapter 4

How well do You Know Your Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS. Fujiwara Hiro does (I'm so jealous).

[A/N: Let's have a contest! I'm running low on ideas, so if you've got any events you'd like for our dear Maid-sama! characters to compete in (along with their corresponding punishments/rewards), PM me and I'll select a couple to use for the story. I will dedicate the next chapter to the top contributor (the one who sends in the most ideas that actually end up in the story). Thank you, and keep voting!]

{Scene change to private room with Tora smirking at the camera}

"What? You don't really think that I destroyed the gong, do you?" Tora's face is inscribed with mockery. "Give me some credit— if I did, I would've gotten rid of that mouthy little brat while I'm at it."

Aoi slams the door open, shouting, "Who're you calling a mouthy little brat!?"

Tora ignores him. "You want my opinion on this challenge? It was nothing more than a waste of time. I joined this thing in the first place just for entertainment. But lately, that interesting couple hasn't been doing much. Disappointing, really."

"Hey, don't ignore the great Aoi-sama!" Aoi protested.

Tora rolls his eyes, winking at the camera before kicking the door shut in Aoi's face. His muffled objections still continue. Tora locks the door from the inside and takes his seat again. "But, hey—as long as we don't go deep sea scuba diving, the gong won't be of any trouble." He winks once more at the camera, before taking his leave.

* * *

Half of the male population of Team A went to their old abandoned Cabin A (Team B had re-taken up residence in Cabin B after their one night camping out in the woods) to shower. The other half used the shower in the beach house. After everyone had washed off the mud and gotten changed, they headed back to the beach.

"If they make us do anything like that _ever _again, I going to vote myself off." Aoi mumbled to himself.

"C'mon, Aoi-chan, it wasn't that bad." Misaki assured.

"_Wasn't that bad…?" _

"Well, it could've been worse—"

"Don't say that,"

"You're superstitious, Aoi-chan?"

"No, I meant _don't say that. _It couldn't have gotten worse than that _mess_ being dumped on us_._"

"That's a bit exaggerated…"

Aoi glared daggers at her. "You don't get it. I wouldn't really expect you to, but still…"

"Uh, right," Misaki wasn't sure if she was being lectured, insulted, or both. Which was why, when they finally reached the beach, she was relieved to have something to distract her from the awkward tension building up.

"Alright~" Maria clapped her hands together. "Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

"Whoa, where are we?" Shiroyan glanced around at the cavern, icicle-like rocks hanging from the ceiling, almost as dark as the secret tunnel, and the only light radiating from a large plasma-screen TV planted on one of the walls. _Where are we…are we…_ the echo came back to him.

"This hole is a natural cavern dug into the rock over the ages." Maria explained. "Our next challenge will take place here." _Here, here, here…_

"There's Wi-Fi down here?" Kuuga asked incredulously. _Down here, down here…_

"It's all over the island, believe it or not. But don't pull out your cell phones yet; it's locked for private use only. You'd need a password for access. 3 (Why won't these stupid hearts show up?)." _Access, access…_

A series of "Aw"s made their way through the contestants, echoing a few seconds after as well.

"So what do we do?" inquired Sakura. _We do, we do…_

Maria pulled out a remote and turned the TV on. It flickered to life, displaying a blue screen that read, "**CHAT WILL BEGIN IN 60 SECONDS…59 SECONDS…58 SECONDS…57 SECONDS…56 SECONDS…**"

"While we're waiting for that," Maria drew the attention back to herself. "Here's how this challenge goes. I've set up a video chat with all of your closest friends and family. They're going to tell you a simple statement. Your job will be to determine whether than statement is true or false. The first team who gets it wrong loses the challenge. This all depends on how well you know the people around you. Are you ready?" _Ready, ready…_

"Do we have a choice?" said Kuuga sarcastically. _A choice, a choice…_

"Nope~" Maria beamed. "First we'll have Igarashi Tora with Koganei Hirofumi."

The screen now displayed the Miyabigoaka Chess Club room, and Koganei was shouting at the camera, "Seika students are all insects! Nothing but insects! They're all just brainless insects!"

A crossvein popped on Misaki's head immediately. "That jerk again…" she growled.

"That's not very nice," Yukimara commented.

"Long story," Usui smiled to himself.

As Koganei ranted on, Tora answered, "It's a false statement. If I remember correctly, Koganei's famous line is "Seika students are flies", not insects. Everybody in the school knows that."

Koganei stopped dead. "Well, that guy's both!" He pointed at Usui accusingly.

"End of chat." Maria ended the video conference, cutting off Koganei's shouts.

"Hey! What do you think you're—" he began to protest, but the chat ended before Koganei would finish his sentence.

"Now, we'll have Hyoudou Satsuki and Tsuwamono Nagisa." Maria connected the chat link.

Nagisa appeared on the TV, the beach house inn appearing the background. "Satsuki-nee-san! Aoi-kun!" she gave them a little wave. "It's nice to see you!"

"Nagisa, how've you been?" Satsuki chirped. "Is business going well?"

"Much better, and I've got you and your staff to thank! So… what to say? Just any statement?"

"Yep! Anything at all!"

"Alright, uh, there seems to be lesser people joining the beach volleyball tournament this year. I think they're all worried about Aoi and Misaki making a comeback…" She winked at them.

"They'd better be!" Aoi whispered to Misaki.

Satsuki thought about it, then laughed. "False. It's been two years since they'd competed in that tournament. I don't think the effects will last that long, especially since people are always coming and going at the beach."

Nagisa laughed too. "That was last year, actually. You're correct."

"Bye-bye, Nagisa!" Satsuki waved to her sister.

"Bye, Satsuki-nee!"

The chat disconnected and automatically connected with another video link. "Next up, Ayzuawa Misaki and Ayuzawa Suzana." Maria announced. Misaki stepped up, just as her sister's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, nee-chan," Suzana greeted the camera with a small wave. She picked up a miniature porcelain figure and placed it in front of her. "I won this through the mail with just a single postcard. I think nee-chan's husband would like this." She brought the figure closer to the web camera, revealing it to be a maid.

Misaki clapped a hand to her forehead, Usui chuckling in the background. "It looks sorta like you, doesn't it, Misa-chan?" he whispered to her.

"No it doesn't, you idiot!" she smacked him away. "And I'm guessing that was true."

"Yep," Suzana nodded affirmatively. "See you. Make sure You-kun doesn't get into trouble, okay?" She signed off.

"Well, that was quick," Maria commented. "Why don't we have Yukimara-kun with his sister next?"

The TV linked the chat connection. Soon, Ruri's face filled the screen. "Onii-chan, I see you!" she squealed.

"Hello Ruri," Yukimara replied cheerfully.

"Guess what, onii-chan? Ruri's decided that she doesn't want to be a princess anymore! Mommy showed me a movie about mermaids, and now Ruri wants to be a mermaid!"

"Um, is that supposed to be the statement? The one I'm supposed to figure out if it's true or not?"

Ruri nodded.

"Uh… true?" Yukimara guessed.

"Aw," Ruri pouted. "You got it right. Bye-bye, onni-chan."

"See you, Ruri,"

The chat ended and another link popped up, connecting to Yafu Kouma. "I guess that's me," Kuuga shrugged.

Kou's face filled the screen, staring disapprovingly at his fellow band member. "The fans aren't pleased with this "vacation" of yours, Kuuga. Demands are getting as high as ever since you've announced a temporary break." He sighed, shaking his head. "Seriously, if this goes on any longer, I doubt we'll even have fans by the time you return."

"Well, that's only boosting our popularity, isn't it? You should be thanking me, not scolding me like my father. Just relax, Kou. When I come back, it'll be a huge hit because everyone knows the reward's all the more worth it when you have to wait."

"Yes, well. We'll see about that. So, what is it I have to do?"

"You've already done it. True."

"What?"

"The thing you said about the fans, it's true, right?"

"Yeah, obviously."

"Then that's all you had to do. See ya!"

"Right… But I'm telling you, if we lose any fans, it's all on you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kuuga waved him off, ending the virtual conversation.

The next link was to Aratake Gouki. "This one's for Shirokawa Noaya," Maria said.

Yukimara yelped, darting to hide behind someone (who just happened to be Kanou). He didn't want to be mistaken as a girl again, especially since the last time he tried to explain, Aratake made a rather embarrassing show in front of the school.

A small spirit labeled "Left Out" popped up next to Ikkun. It seemed that every time his friends associated with the delinquent group, he always ended up neglected in the corner. He knew they weren't doing it intentionally, but still…

"Dammit!" Aratake's voice cursed. The screen was dark. "Are you sure this thing is supposed to do that?"

"Aratake, if you'd stop shaking it, it will work just fine!" another voice yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" A whoosh as he swung as punch.

A grunt as the other person caught it. "Hey! What was that for?"

Deep breaths, as Aratake struggled to control his anger.

"Um, Gouki… I can hear you," Shiroyan tried waving his hand at the screen. "Can you see us?"

"Shirokawa-senpai?" Aratake asked.

"Uh, yeah. Can you see us?"

"I think so. But can senpai see us?"

"Well, no…"

Aratake cursed. "See? It's not working." He told his companion.

"After all that shaking, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Shut up! You know I'm not good with computers!"

"None of us are, Aratake."

"Hey, it's fine." Shiroyan interjected. "Don't worry 'bout it."

"Okay… what do we say?"

"Anything,"

"Um, I hear the delinquent number is dropping again. It seems to occur every time they're lacking a top."

"Really? The last time I heard that rumor, it was about you guys. It's happening again?"

"Uh, no, actually. I went recently to confirm it, and it seems that the delinquent population has actually risen."

"That's great—" Shiroyan paused, thinking it over. No, it wasn't great. He'd gotten the answer wrong. "Oh, well, I should go. Come visit us soon, 'kay?"

"O-of course! Good-bye, senpai!"

"Bye, Gouki!" Kurotatsu managed to butt in, before the call ended.

* * *

{Scene change to private room with Usui staring blankly at the camera}

"You want my opinion?" Usui thinks for a minute. "Nope, can't think of anything. Let's get on with the voting-off now, huh?"

* * *

It was almost dark on the beach, as everyone was gathered around a campfire in a large circle. The dancing flames licked at the air, crackling with delight. The light cast an eerie shadow over Maria's face as she spoke. "Today, since both our teams have each lost one event, we will be hosting this voting session a little differently. Everyone will be voting off two members, instead of one. You may not vote two people from the same team. You may not vote the same person twice. You must use two different ballots for each person you want voted off, or else it will not be counted. Are you ready?"

The contestants nodded. Pens scribbled across ballots, the shuffle of paper as ballot after ballot was deposited into the collection tikis, and finally, once everyone had entered two votes, Maria tallied up the scores. Before announcing them, she glanced sympathetically at Ikkun. "Sorry, Sarashina-kun…" she whispered. Then, in a louder voice, "It seems that Kurosaki Ryuunosuke and Shirokawa Noaya are to be removed from the island tomorrow morning."

Ikkun's jaw dropped open.


	6. Team Building? Yeah, right! Part 1

Maid-sama Survivor

By moonlight ray

Chapter 5

Team Building? Yeah, right! Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS. Fujiwara Hiro does (I'm so jealous).

[A/N: For those of you who're anticipating an 'early merge', I'm sorry. But that won't happen until the field is narrowed down to four people—then it's every man for himself. Until then, I'm sticking with the teams for eliminations. We still have about ten contestants, so it's going to be a while before that happens...]

_Dedication: For TheTripleDreamers, for being the ONLY reviewer (that reviewed faithfully without having to be threatened) for the previous chapter, as well as the ONLY one who sent in a challenge suggestion. It will be used in the next chapter with much appreciation. Thanks so much for your support!_

"Ahhh!" It was early in the morning, so early that the PA hadn't woken them yet, and Satsuki was screaming her head off. "Ahh! Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!"

"What is it?" Shintani mumbled, forcing himself awake.

"What the hell is this!?" Shiroyan yelled, looking around the cabin. Ikkun hooted in agreement.

"Alright, someone's gonna die!"

"Hey, hey, please calm down, everyone! It's nothing to—"

"What's the meaning of this!? Is this the other team's way of gloating?"

"I bet they're trying to rub our loss in our faces!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here, while I still can, before we're officially waken by the stupid PA!"

"Ah! Is that my… all covered in…? AHHH!"

"Who did this? How did this happen!?"

"What is all this ruckus—" Misaki slammed open the door, angry and rampaging. She was rather abruptly cut off by a bucket of cold water being tipped over her head. "What is this!?" She gestured at her wet clothing, making her point. "We could hear you from all the way up in the beach house! What's going on? What is this mess?"

"We should be asking you!" someone retorted.

"What? You think that we did it? Is that what you're saying, jerk?"

"No, we're_ sure_ that you and your team of goons did this!"

"Alright, who said that? Why don't you own up and show yourself!? We did not do this! You should not plainly accuse someone without evidence!"

"What's going on in here? Is there a party that I should know about?" Tora swung into the doorframe; taking in the room, with maple syrup drizzled all over the oak-paneled floors and whipped cream doodles of mustaches and devil features on the contestant's faces and beds, and Misaki, all soaked with ice-cold water, her neon camisole showing underneath the wet white T-shirt. He choked back an amused chuckle. "My, my…"

"Don't provoke them, idiot!" Aoi hissed from behind. Tora promptly ignored him.

Misaki turned around to see that every one of her group was all there, having followed her from the beach house to check out the loud noise. "Did any of you do this?" she inquired. All the contestants of Team A looked at each other. No one spoke, each waiting for the other to admit it, until Misaki realized that the only answer could be no. She turned back to Team B. "See? We didn't do it."

"Yeah, and we should listen to the lies of the guilty?"

"_Of course_ they wouldn't admit to it! Only an idiot—a complete moron afraid of his mommy—would be stupid enough!"

"Hey, you picking a fight with me, punk—"

"Wait, how do we know she's not in on it with them? Kaichou could be the leader of their sabotaging troupe!"

"Who said we were trying to sabotage!?"

"You have nerve to try and cheat!"

"We didn't do this! How come we don't know that you did it, and tried to frame us!?"

"What!? That's outrageous!"

"Why would we do this to ourselves!?"

"You want attention, and you want us to lose by treason! Ha, that must be it!"

"That's a lie! You can't prove that!"

"Neither can you!"

Maria got down to Cabin B get before the verbal fight turned physical. "Break it up!" she ordered a small group of bodyguards, who immediately went to do as told.

"Wha— Where'd they come from?" Kurotatsu struggled against the bodyguard holding him back to no avail. "Let me at that jerk! Let me go, you big chicken!"

"You're the big jerk here! You ruined my manga!" Ikkun insinuated.

"You want a piece of me!? Bring it on!" Shiroyan shouted at Kuuga, who was calmly insulting him and his mommy.

Shintani was busy licking the whipped cream off himself and yelling accusations at the other team. Aoi was sparring with him. Yukimara was huddled in the corner, cowering behind a pillow. Kanou and Maki were in an organized, controlled debate about who made the mess of the cabin. Misaki was arguing with all the members of the other group at random, telling them that Team A was not responsible for the mess. Satsuki and Sakura were in a hushed conversation at the edge of the cabin. Usui and Tora were watching the commotion play out in front of them as if it was nothing more than a TV sitcom.

When Maria and the bodyguards finally got them calmed down and under control, the cabin was even more of a mess. "What's going on?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"They"—Shintani pointed his index finger at Team A— "did that" –the finger swung to their cabin—"to our cabin!"

"We did not!" Aoi shot back.

"Did too!" argued Shiroyan.

"Did not!" retorted Misaki.

"Stop it!" Maria silenced them. "Neither team did it. We did."

"…..What?"

"That was Team B's punishment for loss of the last event." Maria explained.

"Oh," Both teams were now feeling stupid and guilty for instinctively pushing the blame onto each other. Everyone either looked down, away, up, or basically anywhere but at each other.

"Still, it's unusual for you all to be up before we wake you." Maria laughed, trying to brighten the contestants up. When that didn't work, "Well, um, since you're all up, why don't you get ready for today's challenge?"

"What about our cabin?" Yukimara spoke.

"What about it?"

"It's kinda…you know… _a mess_?" Ikkun pointed out.

"Sorry, but we can't help with that. You'll have to clean it out on your own."

"What? That's not fair!" objected Shintani.

"Now, everyone please be back before…" She checked her watch. "Oh, we've lots of time. Be at the beach within the hour, then. And please" —she glanced around wearily, at signs of the fight re-breaking out among the contestants— "no more fighting. I'll have these gentlemen stand guard outside your dwelling, just in case. I'll see you all after breakfast, which will be delivered to your doors, as usual. Hurry back~"

* * *

Shiroyan and Kurotatsu were both more than a little disgruntled when they were sent off the island. The parting was drearier and a bit darker than the previous ones, but Maria couldn't really blame them after the commotion this morning.

Ikkun watched his friends go sorrowfully, consoling himself with the thought that he was the only one still with Misa-chan. It didn't help much, as the thought just reminded him of how he was their last chance in getting the photo session with their beloved maid president. It just put the pressure on him instead of relaxing him, and told him "you'd better do well" instead of "it's okay". Shintani tried to comfort his friend, knowing how close the three idiots were, but Ikkun waved him off.

Maria clapped her hands together, intent on introducing the next challenge. "After the event this morning, I think we're all in need of a little team-building. So this challenge will test how well you and your teammates know each other!"

"Wasn't that what the video chat was for?" Maki questioned.

Maria shrugged. "I'm not the one who makes these. Anyways, the challenge goes like this: two people, one from each team, will be hypnotized. But the hypnosis will only take effect once a certain key word is spoken. Your task is to figure out who has been hypnotized, and identify what they've been hypnotized to do and on what key word. The first team to get all three correct wins this challenge.

I'm sorry, but Kanou-kun, you'll have to sit out on this one. Would you please do us the favour of casting the hypnosis instead?"

Kanou nodded.

"But that's not fair to us," Usui brought up. "We have one more person, which means one more possibility."

"Who knows for sure that they can't be hypnotized?" Maria polled.

Kanou and Usui raised their hands.

"Perfect, then that already narrows it down for your team, Takumi. The extra possibility has been eliminated. It's now fair for both parties. Shall we begin?"

* * *

{Scene change to private room with Ikkun sulking in front of the camera}

"It can't get any worse than this," he pouted self-pitifully. "Both Shiroyan and Kurotatsu, voted off… and now I'm all alone! It's no fun anymore…" He hugged his knees to his chest, shrinking his shoulders in. "I want my friends back…" [A/N: Don't you just feel so bad for him? Poor Ikkun.]

* * *

Apparently, there were three caverns on the island—the one in which they judged the dishes from the second challenge, also the smallest; the one from the most recent challenge, with the giant TV screen; and one more, the biggest, where they were headed now. They emerged from the long and winding passage, into the hollow cavern. Everyone gasped.

Kanou was the most impressed. Before them was what looked like an enlarged version of the base of a grandfather clock, a golden pendulum swaying back and forth with a steady tick. It was painted with a single large eye with a vibrant blue pupil, with a black-and-white swirl in the background. "Is that… the All-Seeing Eye?" Kanou inquired.

"A replica of it, yes," Maria confirmed. "I suppose you've heard of it?"

"It's the most effective hypnotizing tool in all history; if used correctly, it can hypnotize hundreds of thousands of people at one time."

"And I believe you know how to use it?"

Kanou nodded.

"Perfect. The control booth's up there," Maria cocked her head back, pointing upwards to a small glass booth up near the top of the cavern. "You can take the stairs." She motioned to a bunch of hammered-in metal planks, each placed higher above the previous, leading to the control booth. It, unlike the carved stone staircase, looked unstable and wobbly.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Kanou eyed the 'stairs' nervously.

"Quite," Maria nodded cheerily.

Kanou hesitated, before reluctantly making his way towards them. While he was climbing, Maria clarified the process of using the Eye. "You see, the control booth is completely soundproof so the person in control will not be affected. There are speakers in every corner of the cavern, amplifying the controller's voice as he begins the hypnosis.

"After the instruction has been given, Kanou-kun will erase everyone's memory of it, so even the hypnotized subjects will not remember. The Eye has the power to completely wipe out the memory, even from those who normally cannot be hypnotized. So, are we set?" The last sentence was shouted up, directed at Kanou.

"Testing, one, two…" Kanou spoke into the microphone. "Can you hear me?"

Maria gave him a thumbs-up, feeling embarrassed at forgetting that the booth was soundproof, only seconds after she told the contestants that. Kanou pulled a switch, slowing the movement of the pendulum. The ticking was louder now, more defined.

"Keep your eyes on the Eye," Kanou instructed from above. "Relax, and just watch its gentle, swaying motion."

Maria silently slipped out as he continued. "Now it will get slower. Keep watching the pendulum. You're all doing well."

Kanou dimmed the lights around the Eye, the only lights in the entire cavern. "Perfect. Keep loosening up, as I count down from five." Kanou slowed his voice as well, lowering it to a sleepy tone. "5… 4… 3 …2 …1… Good. If your eyelids feel heavy at this moment, let them close. Don't think too much; just listen to my voice."

Kanou looked down at the group of contestants below him. Most of them were in a deep trance, but a few still had their eyes open. He pushed a button, starting a low humming noise. "Take a slow, steady breath. As you release it, think of your happy place. Relax." More eyes closed, until the only one still awake and alert was Usui, staring absently at the Eye. "Now concentrate on what I'm about to say. Listen and heed my every word."

Kanou turned the humming off. "Ayuzawa Misaki and Yukimara Shoichiro, from this moment on, whenever you hear the word 'bad', you will act like the opposite gender until the word is spoken again." He paused, slowing the tick of Eye even more. "Now, when you hear the sound of a clap, all of you will snap out of the trance and will forget everything I've said." He let the silence sink in for about thirty seconds, before putting his hands together in a single, solid clap.

"Whoa, did I fall asleep?" Sakura asked, shaking her head.

"I feel all dazed, too," agreed Misaki, putting a hand to her forehead.

"So, did it work?" Aoi questioned.

"I don't know," Shintani replied.

Kanou switched the Eye's ticking back to normal, before making his descent down the metal stairs. It seemed all the contestants were well awake now and back to normal. He assumed the hypnosis was a success.

Yukimara rushed up to his friend as soon as his feet touched the rocky ground of the cave. "Kanou-kun, how was it?" he inquired.

"Not too—" Kanou stopped himself. _It's best if I'm not the one who says it first. _"It went well. The Eye is very interesting."

Yukimara looked confused for a second. "What do you mean…?"

Kanou shrugged secretively and walked away.


	7. Team Building? Yeah, right! Part 2

Maid-sama Survivor

By moonlight ray

Chapter 6

Team Building? Yeah, right! Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS. Fujiwara Hiro does (I'm so jealous).

[A/N: Nothing to say here. Read, review, and enjoy! PS. I'm removing Ikkun from the island next chapter since I didn't want to make this one too long. Please keep voting!]

**15 MINUTES AGO**

"You are all now free to go wherever you want on the island. Just be sure to stay in your group and meet back here when you think you've figured out the hypnosis." Maria instructed. "Well, good luck 3" (why won't the dang heart show up!?)

**IN THE NOW**

"Remind me why we've decided on trudging through this stupid jungle again?" Kuuga grumbled, shoving a large leaf out of his face.

"By touring through the entire island in a full circle, we'll get lots of time to observe each other's behavior while still staying on route to the beach, which is the finishing goal." Misaki explained. "That way, when we solved the hypnosis, we're already on our way to the finish."

"Couldn't we just skip the jungle area of the island? I swear these bug bites are totally ruining my skin!" Aoi complained.

Tora brushed a branch aside, not bothering to hold it for Aoi, who was behind him. (At some point in their venture, the jungle became so thick and forested the team had to walk single file) It swung back and scraped against the middle schooler's arm, leaving a thin pink scratch. "Hey, watch it!" he snapped, at the back of Tora's head.

"Oops, my bad," Tora's voice was etched with his signature smirk.

Sakura followed behind them, and was having a hard time keeping up. "Please slow down, Misaki." She begged her friend who, of course, was fearlessly leading the little procession. "Wah!" Sakura tripped on an unexpected tree root, losing her balance. Just as she braced herself to hit the forest floor, a hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her back up.

Once she had regained her balance, Kuuga looked away quickly, releasing his grip on her wrist. Sakura smiled quietly to herself as she saw that she wasn't the only one blushing. The path widened, and now the group could walk together in a blob. "Nice move, bro," Misaki said, smacking Kuuga on one shoulder. He gave her a strange look.

Finally, when they'd reached the nonexistent line between the jungle area and the desert area, Misaki did the unexpected. "I say we cut. The desert is gonna be hell after the jungle. Let's just take the shortcut back to the beach."

"Fine by me," Aoi shrugged. Everyone else more or less agreed in the same manner.

"But Misaki…" Sakura objected. "Didn't you say we were going to tour the whole island? In a circle?"

"Ah, screw that, there's no way I'm suffering the desert after parading for hours through a dense jungle." Misaki waved her off.

"But shouldn't we stick to the plan?"

"Planning's for losers. C'mon, let's go."

* * *

{Scene change to private room with Sakura confiding in the camera}

"This is unusual," Sakura clutches her hands in her lap. "I mean, Misaki never decides on something then bails halfway. I can't help but worry that maybe she's too tired these days, and stress is taking its toll on her. She really overworks herself sometimes. But even though everyone always complains about the way she organizes things, I know she's taking everyone's opinion into consideration! 3 (…heart…)

"For instance, if it hadn't been this way… if we hadn't taken the route through the forest… if I never had tripped…" Sakura holds both hands to her heart, smiling at the memory. "Then I never would've experienced such happiness as when Kuuga-kun saved me from my fall. I'm very grateful."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team B had agreed to head back to their cabin, where Satsuki said she had a couple personality quizzes (borrowed from Erika) to help them figure out if one of them was acting out of character. "Okay…" She flipped open the magazine. "Question 1: Which would you rather wear, black or white?"

"Black," Maki answered first. _After all, a butler's outfit is mostly black anyways…_

"Uh, black," Shintani decided. "That way, the food stains will be less noticeable!"

"White," Yukimara said. "I don't look good in dark colours." [A/N: Not to mention how white resembles purity and innocence… :P]

"White, of course!" Ikkun cheered. "Misa-chan looked great in white for Sentai Day at the caf—"

Shintani slapped a hand over Ikkun's mouth before he could say anymore.

"Who's Misa-chan?" Yukimara asked, being the only one present that didn't know of Misaki's secret.

"Um, no one," Ikkun waved his hand dismissively.

"I choose white for that same reason," Usui stated flatly.

"Okay, all those answers seemed fitting enough to your personalities. Next question: Would you rather be single or in a relationship?"

"In a relationship!" Shintani and Ikkun cheered. _With Misa-chan… _they added silently.

Usui's answer was just a small smirk, but Satsuki's mind registered it as 'I'm already in a deep relationship with the person I truly love, so I don't even have to answer this question' and starting sprouting moe flowers.

Maki thought for a moment. "I would rather remain single for the time being,"

Yukimara was nervously eyeing Usui, hesitant to choose.

Of course, the "sexual harasser" noticed. "So, Yukimara, having a hard time choosing?" He tilted the other boy's chin up, grinning. "Perhaps I can help you make a choice?"

"Wah! Usui-saaaannn! You're too close!" Yukimara immediately pulled away. "I- I don't th-think that's a good idea!"

"What are you saying?" Usui's grin widened. "How about I make the decision for you?"

Yukimara whimpered, desperately trying to get free.

Usui leaned closer, taunting the weaker boy even more. "Now aren't you being a bad pet, Yukimara? Running away from your master like that?"

Yukimara blinked for a second, then to everyone's surprise, he giggled. Then turning to Satsuki, he said, "I want to be in a relationship with a partner who would truly love me for who I am, buys me things, and will bear with me through everything."

"Alright!" Satsuki patted him on the shoulder. "Question 3: Would you rather listen to pop or classical music?"

"Pop," Shintani piped up.

"Me too," agreed Ikkun.

"Classical," Maki replied.

"Classical," Usui answered.

"Pop!" Yukimara hooted.

"Question 4: Surprise or expected?"

"Expected, please," Maki stated.

"SURPRISE!" Ikkun, Shintani, and Yukimara shouted.

Usui pondered his response. "I'd prefer a surprise,"

"Question 5: Mechanical pencil or wooden pencil?"

"Wooden," Ikkun chose.

"Yeah, wooden," Shintani nodded.

"Pen," Maki decided.

"Mechanical! 3 (heart-that-never-shows-up)" Yukimara chirped.

"Pen," Usui stated.

"Question 6: Down on earth or up in space?"

"Earth," Maki said.

"SPACE," Usui chuckled. [A/N: That's our 'perverted outer space alien' for you!]

"SPACE!" The remaining three cheered.

"Last question: Jacket or sweater?"

"Jackets look nicer," Yukimara answered.

"Sweater!" Shintani and Ikkun chorused.

"Jacket," Maki chose.

"Jacket," Usui said.

"We're done." Satsuki dropped the magazine down. "And I know who's been hypnotized!"

"Who?" Shintani and Ikkun leaned in, like they were about to hear a juicy secret.

"Wait, what about my results?" Yukimara whined. "I wanna know what I got!"

His response was a lot of facepalms and sweatdrops as everyone looked to Satsuki. She nodded back, confirming it. "Yukimara-kun?" She looked straight into his orangey eyes. "You've been hypnotized."

* * *

Team A was almost at their final destination when they spotted a small, colourful building off in the distance. "Let's go check it out," suggested Kuuga. "We've more than enough time and I could use a break."

Misaki, who normally would've objected and forced them to keep going, just shrugged. "Why not?"

Tora raised an eyebrow at her reaction while Sakura regarded her friend quizzically. But neither of them bothered to point it out because the truth was—they were all hoping for a break sooner or later in their venture.

"Hey, it's an arcade!" Misaki cheered, dashing off toward the structure. "Sweet, I call the zombie-fighting game!"

"Wait—that's my usual!" Kuuga ran after her.

"Meh, might as well enjoy cheap games every once in a while," Tora shrugged, strolling at a leisurely pace behind them.

"An arcade, eh? I wonder if they have designing games…" Aoi followed his other team members.

Sakura hesitantly went along, unsure if it was such a smart choice to do so, but she trusted Misaki's judgment. She was the last to arrive at the building, met with the sight of a few disappointed faces. "It's locked. Shit," Misaki grumbled, kicking the door.

"Judging by the beaten-down-looking game machines inside, I'd say it wouldn't be any better if it were open." Tora observed, peering through the dusty glass window with distaste.

"Aw, bummer," Misaki sighed, heading back to the path they were originally on.

"Wait a minute, Misaki, when did you start using those words?" Sakura asked.

"What words?"

"You never used words like 'bummer', 'bro', or 'zombie-fighting game' before. Are you sure you're not too stressed or something?"

"Or something," Tora smirked, having immediately clicked on. "She's the hypnosis victim."

"Huh, that's why the freaky woman has been slightly less freaky lately," Kuuga added.

"And that's why Misaki-chi's been even more masculine than normal," Aoi figured out.

"This is great! We've got it!" Sakura squealed with delight.

"Got what? Dude, you're not making any sense," Misaki shook her head.

"Not quite," Tora interjected. "We still need to figure out the key word."

"Key word?"

"It's like the on-and-off switch for the hypnosis."

"Um… so something we've said… Circle? Jungle? Misaki?" Sakura guessed.

"These bug bites are ruining my skin," Aoi offered.

"Hey, watch it!" Kuuga imitated Aoi.

"Oops, my bad," Tora recalled his line.

"Huh? Why are we here?" Misaki suddenly demanded. "Why are you all just doping around!? Get back on the path!"

"Hey, it worked!" Sakura cheered.

"What worked?" Question marks popped up near Misaki's head.

"So which word is it?" Aoi wondered.

"Oops," Kuuga waited for a reaction. Nothing.

"My," Aoi did the same. Still nothing.

"Bad," Third time worked the charm, because as soon as Tora said the word, Misaki reverted back to the masculine persona.

"Dude, what're you all staring at?" She laughed. "Am I really that attractive?"

"Woohoo!" Sakura high-fived all her teammates. "We figured it out!~"

"Quick, let's head back to the beach before the other team gets there!" Aoi said.

Both teams made it down to the beach just in time to see the other team running for Maria as well. It was a vigorous race, but in the end, Ikkun got distracted by "Ooh! Is that a rare rhinoceros beetle!?" and went to catch it, therefore making his team lose since not everyone had reached Maria together.

Kanou was waiting with their host, and when Team A gave their answers, he confirmed that it was correct and they had won this challenge. Then he revoked his spell on Misaki and Yukimara, before Maria sent Team B off for their punishment.

* * *

"To winning this challenge!" Tora held up his glass of champagne for a toast. All the other member's glasses clinked as they all touched their glasses together. "To winning this challenge!" they chorused. They were all safely up in the beach house, looking down over the terrace at poor Team B, who were all running for their lives from a pack of wolves that Maria had not fed for a week.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yukimara yelled, dashing through the jungle below.

"Stay away from me!" Ikkun shouted, shoving leaves, branches, and people out of the way as he fled the canines.

"Can't get me here, now can you?" Shintani stuck his tongue out at the wolf, growling up at him up in the tree. Usui and Satsuki were also there, Satsuki hugging the tree branch tightly as to not fall off into the hungry mouths of the savage beast below. Maki was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait, let me go get my camera," Misaki returned a few minutes later with an old camera in hand. "Say cheese!"

Everyone leaned in for the photo, Tora putting on a nice smile for the shot, Sakura grinning happily, Kuuga signing 'Peace', Kanou staying in the background, and Misaki playfully sticking her tongue out. Of course, in the background, there was also Yukimara tearing through the jungle with a furry figure close behind him and Usui grinning mischievously at the camera from a tree… Wait, what?


	8. Lights, Camera, Action!

Maid-sama Survivor

By moonlight ray

Chapter 7

Lights, Camera, Action!

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS. Fujiwara Hiro does (I'm so jealous).

[A/N: Heh heh, recently I think you've all been skipping over the author notes since I've received a lot of votes for Ikkun to be removed this chapter WHEN I ALREADY SAID THAT I'D REMOVE HIM IN THE A/N LAST CHAPTER. Well, I don't blame you, but at least skim over it, 'kay? Thanks, and double thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep the votes coming, and I'll keep the chapters coming!]

**LAST NIGHT**

The flickering torch flames behind Maria illuminated her face as she counted up the votes. "I've got good news and bad news," she said, looking up from the ballots. "The good news: Sarashina-kun will be able to rejoin his friends. The bad news: he will have to leave the island to do so."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ikkun's helicopter disappeared into the clouds, taking the last of the Idiot Trio back to the mainland. Once it was out of sight, Maria clapped her hands together and announced the next challenge. "Alright, today's challenge won't be so much team vs. team like the previous ones. First, everybody choose a partner. They don't have to be in your team."

Yukimara paired up with Kanou, Sakura ran over to Kuuga, Maki obligingly went over with Tora, Shintani managed to beat Usui to Misaki, and Satsuki with Aoi. Maria giggled at the way Usui was eyeing Misaki and Shintani. "Eh, Takumi, why don't you join Hyoudou-san's group?" she suggested. Obviously, the blonde wasn't very happy about that, but he did as instructed.

"Now the other four groups of two—join up with another pair. Make sure that there's at least one female in each four-person group." Maki and Tora linked with Shintani and Misaki while Yukimara and Kanou paired up with Sakura and Kuuga. "Perfect. In this challenge, you're all going to be acting as if you're a family!"

A bunch of jaws dropped, some pairs blushed, and Tora burst out laughing at Misaki's expression. "The first person to break character settles the loss for their entire team. You may all decide your own roles amongst your groups. You may begin."

"Ooh! I wanna be the dad! I wanna be the dad!" Shintani jumped up and down like an anxious preschooler begging his teacher to pick him, waving his arm ferociously in the air.

"That would be impossible," Tora brushed him off, "If any family were to have someone with such a childish personality as the father, they'd be doomed. I'll play the father." He shot a taunting smirk at Misaki.

"But how are we supposed to act without scripts?" Misaki asked nervously. She really didn't like where this was going.

"Heh, I guess you're inexperienced with drama, Ayuzawa-kaichou?" Tora's smirk grew wider. "It's called improvisation. You make it up as you go."

"I'll take the role of the family butler," Maki offered.

"Hmph," Shintani knew what that meant for him. "I'm stuck playing the role of the kid, eh?"

"Do I really have to play the role of the mother?" Misaki shrank back.

"You're the only female here," Tora pointed out.

"That's what I thought," Misaki sulked, a despaired aura enveloping her.

"Kanou-kun, let's play the children!" Yukimara suggested. "It'll be fun! You can be the onii-chan, and I'll be your little brother!"

Kanou wasn't so sure about that. "Uh, I don't know about that, senpai…"

Sakura was very excited, however. _I'm "married" to Kuuga-kun! Kyaa! _

Kuuga, on the other hand, was doing everything possible to face away from Sakura, trying to hide the fierce blush across his face.

"I'm sorry, Usui-kun," Satsuki sympathetically patted Usui's shoulder. "I know you wanted to be with Misa-chan."

"Hey, what about me!?" Aoi objected. "I don't want to play the child either!"

Usui didn't respond, just continued to direct an ominous, threatening glare at the backs of Shintani and Tora.

* * *

{Scene change to private room with Satsuki fantasizing in front of the camera}

"Poor Usui-kun, he really wanted to be with Misa-chan. It would've been so cute, seeing them act as family! He'd do this and he'd do that, making her go all this and like that, and then he's be all like this and she'd do that, and… and … Oh! So moe!" Satsuki squirms with delight, flowers of more popping up around her.

"Ah! Sorry, I got a bit excited there," Satsuki tries to discreetly wipe her nosebleed away. "Well, I hope this challenge will be lots of fun!"

* * *

**Scene 1: Sakura's Group**

"So, 'kaa-san, 'tou-san, what are we going to do today?" Yukimara asked cheerfully. (Those were two Japanese words for 'mother' and 'father')

"Let's explore the island!~" Sakura suggested.

"Sure," Kuuga mumbled, stiffly reaching for her hand. When Sakura looked up at him in surprise, he tried to appear annoyed. "What? We're supposed to be married. If you look so startled, you're going to make us lose this challenge." She giggled and cast her gaze downwards, matching blushes colouring both their faces.

As the "family" toured the beach and along the edges of the jungle area, Sakura pointed out the occasional pretty shell or blossoming flower and Kuuga just as occasionally making a tiny move on her, with Yukimara childishly bounding after them while Kanou made sure neither of them interfered too much with the couple. As the strong observer he was, Kanou had immediately noticed it and was subtly encouraging their relationship.

Maria observed their group with a satisfied smile. She ticked off something on the clipboard she was holding, scribbling down a quick note, then hurried off to check on the other groups.

* * *

**Scene 2: Misaki's Group**

"Please get your arm off me," Misaki said, trying not to squirm under Tora's touch.

"Hm? But I thought that it was natural for a husband to touch his wife," The only hint as to just how much Tora was enjoying himself was a taunting glint in his eye, but everything else staying in perfect character.

"That's not fair to Misa—I mean, Okaa-san! You should respect her space!" Shintani objected, giving an unconsciously-childish pout.

In response, Tora slid his arm off her shoulder, wrapping it loosely around her waist instead. An angry blush lighted Misak's face, but she clenched her jaw, forcing herself to go along with it for the sake of the team. Shintani was about to say something again when Maki interrupted.

"Don't say such things to your parents, Shintani-sama," Maki chastised. "You should show a little more respect."

"Oi! Just because I agreed to be the child doesn't mean I've gotta be a _little_ child! I ain't a preschooler here!"

"Let's behave now," Maki patted the 'child' on the head, smiling.

"Gah! How come nobody listens to me anymore!?" Shintani threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

"Alright, we'll listen to you," Tora spun around, turning to face the whining 'kid'. "After hearing you saying such rude and disrespectful things, I think he deserves a little punishment… wouldn't you agree, my darling wife?"

It was like killing two birds with one stone as Misaki balled both hands into fists, her nails digging into the flesh of her palms, trying to keep her mouth shut and Shintani let out a haughty "hmph" and looked away.

Tora leaned in and murmured in Misaki's ear, "How annoying. Listen—if you don't loosen up, the act won't be convincing. Stop looking like you're doing some heavy labour and relax."

"Perhaps if you give me some space it will be easier," Misaki muttered back.

"Heh. As you wish," Tora released her, but still staying close enough to touch her again if he wanted.

"Ah, if it isn't the Igarashi household," a voice remarked.

**Scene 3: Usui's Group**

"Usui!?" Misaki exclaimed, realizing that he must have seen the little display Igarashi-kaichou had put on.

"It's always a pleasure," Usui's smile was perfunctory as he shook Tora's hand.

"Usui Takumi, always a great companion," Tora returned the polite smile. "By the way, have I introduced you to my wife?" He gestured for Misaki to step up.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Usui shook her hand as well, but Misaki could feel how tightly he was holding on to it.

"The pleasure… is all mine," Misaki replied.

"Hello, I'm… Usui Satsuki," Satsuki shook Misaki and Tora's hands.

"My name is Misaki," Misaki told them, refusing to use "Igarashi" as her name.

While Misaki and Satsuki were busying themselves finishing the introductions, Usui and Tora were facing off in the background. "I'd prefer if you didn't get too friendly with her that you'd think it's real," Usui warned.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tora asked innocently. "I have no interest in your wife, if that's what you're implying. Mine is more than enough to keep me entertained."

"Good. Then please be so kind as to keep your distance from her."

"I understand. I'll just go off and enjoy my time with my wife, then."

"Please do so with _your_ wife, if that is the case."

"Of course. I have every intention of doing so with _my_ wife."

"Hey, they're fighting!" Aoi shouted in alarm.

"What?" Misaki ran over to where he was standing, eyes trailing in the direction of Aoi's finger.

Tora had just taken a punch to the shoulder even though he just as easily could've blocked it, and Usui had barely dodged a roundhouse kick to the head. They were both preparing for another swing when Maria showed up with her squad of bodyguards. Both immediately relaxed their fighting stances, faces as blank as a rock.

"Who started the fight?" Maria demanded. "Was anyone hurt?"

Neither said anything.

"You, go get the First Aid Kit." Maria instructed one of the guards. "You and you, help those two get onto steadier ground where they can be treated." The said guards did as they were told.

She glanced to Misaki, Aoi, Shintani, Satsuki, and Maki. "Did any of you see who attacked first?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching." Misaki apoligized. Satsuki, Aoi, and Shintani said the same thing.

"This is what happened." Maki pulled out a sketchbook, and after flipping past a few wolf sketches [A/N: can you guess where he was during that punishment now?] he pulled up a storyboard.

First it showed Usui and Tora standing face to face, Usui's expression blank and Tora smiling. The next panel, Usui had taken a step forwards, his lips in the middle of forming a word. The following panel showed Tora with his back facing Usui, saying something with a smirk. The final panel displayed Usui hurling a punch at him, and Tora skidding back a few steps from impact on his block.

"So Takumi made the first move," Maria marked it down on her clipboard. "That's considered a forfeit of Island Rules, so Team B loses this round."

* * *

Maria counted up Team B's votes, surprised that the team hadn't chosen to remove the person who caused their loss this time. She supposed that it was due to their respect for Takumi and how they knew that he was also their best chance of winning future challenges. Instead, the votes were mostly directed towards a weaker team member. "I'm sorry, Yukimara-kun, but it looks like you'll be going home tomorrow morning. As for everyone else, please pack up your beds. Tonight you're all sleeping in the caverns as punishment."


	9. Ice Cream Sunday

Maid-sama Survivor

By moonlight ray

Chapter 8

Ice Cream Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS. Fujiwara Hiro does (I'm so jealous).

[A/N: Rebekah—I don't think I'll include an immunity idol in this story, sorry. I actually don't know that much about Survivor; I just named this story after it since it's like you have to survive through the challenges and obstacles until the very end, you know? But I will be using your idea as the next challenge. Thank you, and keep reviewing!]

After a late night of telling scary stories among the members of Team B and a night of celebration with Team A, everyone was rather tired when Maria called them up the next morning. For the first time, she even noted that there was no complaining. All the contestants seemed too worn out for that. But, with a surprisingly fitting challenge ahead, Maria knew that they'd all regain their energy in no time.

"See ya, Yukimara-kun," Sakura waved to him as the vice president of Seika climbed aboard the helicopter.

"Work hard," Misaki added. "Don't give up."

"Bye, senpai," Kanou said.

As the helicopter gained altitude and flew away into the distance, Maria turned to the contestants. "Well, it seems like we're going through this pretty quickly. We're already down to ten people!" She laughed, and when no one else joined in, cleared her throat. "Ah, back to the challenge. Today, we've got something different planned for lunch."

Wary looks were passed around. "Ooh! Is it a contest to see who can eat the most?" Shintani piped up, his eyes lightening at the thought. "I'm really good at those!"

"If we were to do that, I'm afraid we'll run out of food, Sanshita-kun," Usui remarked.

"Actually, it's somewhat like that," Maria agreed. "Come into the cave," She led them into the first cavern, the one where she tasted the food in the second challenge, and lit a hidden circle of torches that were hidden in the shadows. As the light spread, revealing more of the small cavern, it was shown that a soft-serve frozen yogurt machine was set on the altar, a stack of paper bowls at its right.

"Before I explain anything, I'd like for all of you to write your name and weight on this piece of paper," Maria passed around slips of paper and pencils. "If you aren't sure, there is a scale right here." She motioned to a corner of the cave, where a big metal scale sat, one of those that usually were only seen at clinics and hospitals.

Once all the members had handed in their papers, Maria began to explain the challenge, "We will have one member from each team in this cave at the same time; everyone else please wait outside on the staircase. You will take a paper bowl and fill it with ice cream from either of these dispensers. One of the flavours is chocolate-strawberry swirl and the other is hot pepper-anchovies. You will only know which flavour you have once you've tasted the ice cream. Please do not tell your other team members which one is which.

"Now, after you've filled your bowl and taken a spoon, please head through that door to the next closest cave, where tables will be set up. I will be there to time you, as each of you will have to eat the ice cream for a minute. Then you'll precede to the last cave, where a scale is set up. You will subtract the amount of weight you've gained from your original weight, and write it down on the piece of paper corresponding to your team. The last person to go will add all the numbers up, and the team that gained the most weight altogether will win."

"That is very complicated," Kuuga pointed out. "And how do you know we won't cheat?"

"I have cameras in each of these caves. If I catch any of you trying to cheat, your team will immediately fail this challenge. Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

{Scene change to private room with Maki smiling at the camera}

"You want my opinion on the challenge? Well, if I were to set it up, I wouldn't have used a machine. The metal can contaminate the frozen yogurt if the quality isn't at standard. Also, I would have used special ice cream bowls made of glass as well as stainless silver spoons for serving the frozen yogurt, since it would give off a much more pleasant appeal.

"As for eating as much as you can within a minute, I believe that is rather unhealthy. Food is meant to be slowly savoured, so that it can be enjoyed to its full potential. You should never rush yourself when having a meal. Other than that, this challenge has been satisfactory."

* * *

Shintani and Sakura went first, followed closely by Usui and Kuuga. After them Misaki and Satsuki, then Tora and Maki, and finally—with Aoi newly transferred to Team B to balance out the team numbers—Aoi and Kanou. As for who got which flavour, Maria guessed from their facial expressions that Kuuga, Maki, and Kanou got chocolate-strawberry; Misaki, Aoi, and Sakura got hot pepper-anchovies; Shintani didn't care, judging by the way he gobbled it all down within the minute; and Tora and Usui ate their frozen yogurt so blank-faced it was impossible to tell.

In the end, once all the numbers were added together, Team A had gained 1.47 lbs and Team B gained 1.45 lbs. It was an incredibly close match, but Maria figured that some people just have higher metabolism than others, no matter how much more they ate.

"We lost again…?" Shintani sighed. "But I ate the most ice cream!"

"It wasn't a contest to see who could eat the most," Satsuki said. "It was a contest to see who could gain more weight."

"But I ate more! It's not fair!" He protested.

"Well, it seems that you've all got some free time." Maria glanced at her watch. "The next challenge doesn't begin until 3:00, so until then, you all can do whatever."

"What do you mean, 'do whatever'?" asked Kuuga.

"There are nets for beach volleyball if you want to set them up, and we have scuba gear if anyone wants to go scuba-diving, there's the boat you used for the cruise, or you can just hang around on the island. It's up to you, really."

"How come we were never told about this before?" Misaki inquired.

"Where do we get the volleyball nets?" Aoi questioned.

"Kuuga-kun! You want to use to the boat?" Sakura piped up.

"Everything's in the desert storage room. Look for a patch of lighter-coloured sand; it's a trapdoor to the underground storage area." Maria told them. "But please don't take anything you won't be using. The equipment there is special property."

"Wait… the desert? But what if someone gets lost?" Kanou brought up the possibility.

"Or you could use the trapdoor hidden in the jungle. It's in the big lion's den—press down on the reddish stone, and you'll reveal the entrance."

"…Never mind,"

"Now you've got about an hour or so of free time. You're all free to go."


	10. WARNING! Important!

This is important: SOPA is coming back! Please consider posting this on your profile and/or story chapter! THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from another author! It is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others. I got a message on a update I was reading and I found out that SOPA is back, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back! Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices.

SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon-one of the highest forms of criminal offensives-for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favourite artist and even one we all go on; this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as FanFiction will be attacked as well. A FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Maid-sama! into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Naruto, One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson... the list is endless.

You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, it won't be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen. I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided a link below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below. : / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever. I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this.

It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love; we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, and our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet. Like I said, we have stopped it before and we can do it again; lets push SOPA back and fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your profiles/stories for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA! PLEASE REPOST THIS! It's not just us affected it is nearly everyone else as well, what about those of us that have made a walkthrough for a game? What about those of us that have been writing FanFiction for years? We don't make money off them, we never did. We do this for is fun and, nothing more and nothing less. We aren't harming anyone doing this!

* * *

With that having been said, I promise a chapter is coming soon. I'm working on it, but it's coming rather slowly. I've also recently opened up an account on Quotev under the same screenname. I've mostly posted just Maid-sama! quizzes, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys went and checked it out. Thanks! ~MR


End file.
